Earth Dragons
Earth Dragons info: -These Dragons are able to communicate through electric charges, to other dragons of all kind through the mind. They also share memories, along with their feelings and thought of it. They cannot lie with these images, and doing this is called a sound map. An exchange is done the moment of contact is made. This is how they greet one another. Area Earth Dragons Have made an Agreement to join with the Dwarf Clan of, King Beryl, and their Clan together. The Earth Dragons protect the kingdom of Illgarnia, and the Dwarf's provide them with gold, silver, and food on occasions. Earth Dragons are known for being greedy at times, and seem to have a lust for gold, and a hunger for it. Earth Dragons range from the size of a, large bus to bigger sizes. Strengths: Earth Dragons have strong horns that are good for slamming into opponents, and challenging others, the greener their horns the more likely of attracting a mate. Meaning the Darker the better. Earth Dragons mate for life unlike their Thunder Dragon companions. Once a female has chosen a male they usually stay together. Because of this Earth Dragons have closer bonds to their friends, family, and children in general. Because of this the eggs usually are taken away right from birth to prevent the female Dragon from attacking them for taking away her eggs. Female Earth Dragons lay to 2-4 eggs at a time. Earth Dragon Females- '''Are known for their general fierceness, and war like nature. The females usually have bad tempers, and are known for challenging other females if they feel their honor has been threatened. They are also known for hunting where they wan't despite the rules or agreements and are known to steal prey from who ever they wan't to. The Kingdom often have trouble paying the farmers because some times they lie about it in general. '''Male Earth Dragons They are a bit more relax, thought they can be stubborn. Male are known to play fight from day one and are often seen challenging other animals to play fights and so forth. Male Earth Dragons are roundbunces by nature. And are often more curious and more mellowed out then their female companions. Thought they can bite to if they are pushed to it. Male Dragons are prideful, and don't like to be insulted. Element Earth Powers Earth Dragons begin to spit out green fire at 5-7 days old. They come out as green sparks, or flame. This fire is usually toxic but it is not as toxic or harmful until they reach 3-4 months of age and are able to shot out blasts of Toxic Fire. Earth Dragons Mature the fastest out of all dragons, and are considered adults at 1 year of age. 1-7= Years Young Adult- They start to learn magic, from older dragons, and Dwarphs, Earth Dragons find it easier to work with the earth and to move the earth with their mind. Specific Dragons have specific abilities. Earth Melting- They melt the earth with their hands mending it and forming metals with their fire and claws. This they can make sculptures with it. Growth- Certain Dragons have the ability to make trees grow, but with song, they can call up the earth and flowers with it, at times. This is a rare ability and it depends on which Dragon that dose so. 7-24= Years Adult- These Dragons patrol the boarders and are known to be ambassador for the race. These are also known to breed with Dragons out side of the Earth Dragon Colony. 24-44- Older Adult- These Dragons usually are raising a family by this age. 44-88- Elder- Elder's are the ones who council for the king, they are the wisest, and are consider some of the smartest. Earth Dragon elders are known for disobeying rules, and letting the king know when they think he dose something wrong. They are known to be stricter, and more temper mental. Thought they won't hesitate to go to battle if the time arrives.